The present invention relates to devices for controlling the lighting environment of a subject in relation to a background to be photographed and in particular to a device for controlling the lighting while rotating the camera about the subject in the horizontal and vertical axis.
Photographic studios use a variety of lighting instruments, light reflectors, light blockers (flags, fingers, dots), light intensity reducers (scrims), light pattern modifiers (go-betweens or xe2x80x9cgobosxe2x80x9d)and diffusers to control the lighting effects on a stationary subject to be photographed. Such photography can be for a live subject or an inanimate subject. The camera captures an image of the subject and typically a field behind the subject known as the background. The background is seen in the camera""s frame (active field of view) when there is a absence of subject (or target). Light may be reflected from the subject, the background or both the subject and the background affecting the quality of the subject image.
For professional photographs the physical environment around the subject to be photographed creates the presentation of the subject. Therefore, controlling the environment is an essential part of producing a quality photographic image.
Photographers use a technique known as feathering which employs curved surfaces to reduce sharp edged or abrupt differences between highlights and shadow thus establishing steps or gradients of shadow depth, tone, and value. One method of controlling the lighting to effect feathering of light and shadow on a subject and the surface on which the subject rests is the use of a xe2x80x9cjeweler""s cone.xe2x80x9d A cone, shaped like a megaphone, having a truncated end with a small circular aperture at a first end and a large circular aperture at a second end is positioned over a subject and background to be photographed. The camera is positioned in the small circular aperture. The cone is made of translucent material and lighting is applied from angles selected by the photographer. Once positioned, the lights shine through the translucent material and the subject is photographed. Another method of employing a jeweler""s cone is to hang a translucent drape above the subject where the bottom of the drape is a rigid ring to create a cone of material where slits or openings can be cut to insert the camera lens through the translucent material. Another technique used by photographers is to place a translucent plexiglass dome over the subject to be photographed and to position lights outside and around the dome. A hole is cut in the dome to insert the camera lens. A further method is to place a subject on a table made of curving translucent material so that the subject rests on a curved surface and no sharp angles are present. Illumination from a lighting device on a boom above or below the curved surface made of diffuse plexiglass creates a graduated tone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,119 discloses a motorized rotatable subject stand and a camera frame that is capable of swinging in an arc around the subject. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,301 discloses a stand with a pedestal for the subject to be photographed, a hanger to hold a sheet of translucent material, and a lamp mounted on a base to illuminate the back of the sheet beyond which the subject is positioned. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,242 discloses a studio in which the subject (which can be a person seated in a chair) is positioned on an inner portion and a camera and light stand are positioned on an outer portion and the inner portion and the outer portion are rotatable relative to each other.
The reason for all of these devices is to control the effect of light on the subject and to minimize the effect of darkness at the point where the lens is positioned. Most reflective surfaces create distorted images. Therefore, the environment of the subject to be photographed is a major concern in achieving a fine photographic effect. Additionally, due to the use of electronic catalogs on the Internet the need for high quality photographs of subjects is in increasing demand. Moreover, a studio in which lighting can be replicated with precision would allow programmed capturing of expert photographic techniques to be duplicated by amateurs following a computerized duplication of a professional or master""s choice of lighting. Such a studio is both an artistic tool and a productivity tool. A further need is for a studio that can be operated by remote control and linked to a computer.
Therefore, what is needed beyond the prior art is a studio where the camera can rotate about the subject while the background stays fixed, zoom in on the subject and also photograph the subject from selected angles. What is further needed beyond the prior art is a studio which can transmit light from outside the studio, inside the studio or reflect off of the surface of the studio. What is further needed is a rotatable studio in which the background is always fixed in relation to the subject. Finally, what is needed beyond the prior art is a studio that can meet the needs identified above and that can also be adapted to a drive system and linked to a computer for computer control.
The present invention which meets the needs identified above is an apparatus comprising a support element, a frame or enclosure rotatably attached to the support element and a camera rotatably attached to the frame or enclosure. The frame or enclosure can rotate about a subject placed on the support element in the horizontal and in the vertical. A camera mounted on the frame or enclosure rotates about the subject with the frame or enclosure and can also move toward or away from the subject. The frame can be covered with translucent material to create an enclosure around the subject and lighting may be applied either from outside the enclosure or inside the enclosure by placing lights affixed to the external frame through the material. In one embodiment, solid translucent material such as plexiglass can be both the frame and the enclosure. The support element includes at least one arm connected to a stage support which mounts a rotatable stage upon which the subject to be photographed is placed. The frame can support materials to create enclosures that are spherical, cylindrical, conical, hemispherical and combinations of spheres, cylinders, cones and hemispheres. While the aforementioned shapes are most desirable because of the absence of sharp angles, any shape can function and so the enclosures should not be limited to those enumerated above. The frame rotates about the support so that the subject stays stationary on the stage and the background of the subject always stays the same as the frame and camera rotate.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.